


Divinity

by 0Amyxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Eventual Smut, Fights, M/M, Magic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Amyxx/pseuds/0Amyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are not wholly good or evil, black or white - unless we are speaking of divine beings. We, as humans, are somewhere between angels and demons. That is what makes us part of humanity, completely glorious in our own imperfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aura

 Sometimes, he wondered if there was any purpose, any hidden meaning to the existence in which he had been forced to endure. Living. As most people so graciously called it, was utterly amazing and utterly disastrous in the same simultaneous second. There was no in between. It was almost comparable to when lightning crackled the surface of the earth and destroyed the very soil it had been assigned to protect, it was like the ferocious waves that smashed the rocks which supported and cradled and shielded its very being.  He had found no grey area within the life he lived. Only black and white, fire and ice, yin and yang, night and day…good and evil.

 The only thing that remotely resembled such colour was the aura’s that he had been able to distinguish from birth. Everyone had them. And yet he did not know his own. He saw them wherever he went, every street he walked along, every house he passed; if there was people around him he could immediately pick out what colour was emitting from their bodies. Some were lighter than others and some were darker than the ones before, however almost every individual he had laid eyes upon, to this day, had a greyish undertone to their aura.

 Naruto had never quite worked out what it meant; he speculated of course, perhaps it represented the battle of righteousness and evil within everyone’s soul, one winning over the other yet never fully taking control. Perhaps it was just an embodiment of the emotions that they were experiencing that day. Perhaps everyone was able to see the auras, yet he had never uttered a single word about them to anyone other than his grandfather. Naruto could not risk being labelled as ‘crazy’ or referred to a psychiatrist; he owned a life that demanded to be lived, no matter his own feelings on the subject.

 Instead of shunning him, his grandfather had accepted him with open arms, comforting him and supporting him and sheltering him from the world. Right up until his last breath.

 Jiraiya had passed away a few weeks prior and Naruto could not get the grotesque image out of his wilting mind; he had arrived home after a long day at the library in which he worked and had opened the door to see a mangled sculpture of bones and flesh and blood that only vaguely resembled the man whom had cared for him. He had frozen in shock at the pure unbelievability of the situation. His grandfather was dead; and even as he rung the police, answered their questions and listened to them speculate about how he had been murdered, Naruto’s thoughts had only been focused on that one sentence. He could hardly breathe, hardly hear, hardly see. It was like a living nightmare.  

 Perhaps that was the reason for his current situation, his current emptiness.

 For his lunch break he had decided to go to a small park near the library to get some fresh air and contemplate how quickly his life had changed in a matter of weeks. The only person he loved in the entire world had been cruelly ripped from him and now he was barely paying the rent and making ends meet with the salary he was on; truthfully Naruto had no clue what to do anymore.

 He was seated on one of the park benches and snacking on a packet of ready salted crisps, going through the motions rather than fully tasting the food. He looked upon the dreary, dismal scene of everyday life. People bustled about the streets outside of the large gates and it appeared to the outsider that they moved as one; running and texting and talking, all in a rush to be somewhere, to escape the claws of boring existence, trying desperately to incorporate meaning into their small lives. Naruto didn't blame them, he was the same, in every shape, in every form, he was exactly like them. Trying to find something that separated him from the crowded bubble that was humanity, trying to find something that allowed him to be special, unique and completely superior to any who doubted him.

 He sighed.

 _But that’s not how life works,_ Naruto thought. And as he shoved the empty wrapper into one of the bins and walked back the way he came, Naruto knew that he was the same, his blood was red and his teeth where white and his heart was beating; the only thing that separated Naruto from the others who surrounded him, was the crippling pain and vacant hole he had inside and perhaps his freakish ability to see colours encircling individuals. He was still a human whose main goal, like many, was to validate his own existence.

  _No,_ he thought as he approached his work place, _I don’t think there is any meaning to life._

-

The library was extremely quite as he entered and took off his grey coat, he was careful not to ruffle his short blond hair as the wind had already achieved that for him; he assumed it looked more wild than usual. Patting it down slightly, his once vibrant blue eyes took in their surroundings. There were long tables running down the centre of the vast room for were visitors could sit, on the opposite walls were the shelves that housed thousands of books. There was a separate room, outside of the bottom doors that led to the computers, though Naruto had never bothered to inquire why they placed the computers there when there was more than enough space for them here.

 He walked slowly to the reception desk at the side and his eyes locked with pale violet orbs.

 “Did you have a nice lunch Naruto?” the woman known as Hinata said softly. A small shy smile gracing her features, yet her expression was lined with barely concealed concern.

 Hinata was Naruto’s only true best friend; she was kind and selfless and so utterly pure that he could not bear the thought of barricading her from his life; as such she was aware of the struggles he had been facing lately. She had only offered her unyielding support and empathy, not once had she ignored his pain. Naruto thought that her aura represented her perfectly, it was light blue yet rather than emitting a cold feeling, it was warm and radiant; Neji did not fully realize how lucky he was to have a partner such as Hinata.

 “Not bad thanks Hinata, I went to the park just down the road but it got quite cold so I had to come back early.” Naruto said with a tired and not quite sincere grin. “Got any work for me?”

 “Y-yes, there’s some books over there that need putting away if it’s not too much trouble,” she said quietly and pointed to the shelf in front that contained all the books which visitors never bothered to put back correctly.

 Naruto sighed. “Aww man – Better get started then,” After all there was a large amount of books, definitely more than he had left before leaving for lunch.

A quite voice stopped him from moving further towards the shelf.

 “Naruto?” Hinata said, not able to meet Naruto’s eyes.

 “Yeah?”

“Are you quite sure you’re okay? I-It’s just you seemed a little off today and I know that’s to be expected – but – well, I worry sometimes…”

 A genuine smile spread across Naruto’s face at her concern, she was one of the only people he knew whose aura had a whitish tint, rather than the pure grey that flew off of the peoples he passed and met daily, the glow that faded into the environment after the blue of Hinata’s was almost pale white. However, she was still human and did obviously have faults and a slightly grey undertone after the light blue; Naruto had never met anyone before whom had a completely white aura nor a completely black aura, he had come to believe it was impossible.

 “I wouldn’t say I’m okay but I’m getting better I think…slowly – Thank you though Hinata, for everything.”

Hinata blushed at the gratitude yet raised her eyes and nodded her head in understanding. “I’m glad you’re getting better and you’re more than welcome Naruto.”

 Naruto gave her one last smile and watched her cheeks heat further; he knew it was merely a sign of sisterly affection, she was in love with Neji with all her heart and had been in a relationship with him for over 5 years, yet she could not help but be bashful. Hinata had always been a shy one.

 Once again he turned around and started walking toward the end of the huge room where the shelf was located; halfway there the smile dropped from his features like a truncheon ball thrown into the endless ocean. He could not place the emotion for it was unlike any he had ever experienced, it was like feeling numb and hollow and…utterly _dead_ inside.

 As he mechanically looked at the titles of stacked books, picked them up and wandered off to where they were supposed to be resting, his mind had wandered to Jiraiya and how protected and safe he had felt in his company. Naruto could not understand why someone would have ever wanted to harm Jiraiya let alone completely slaughter him, it was beyond Naruto’s comprehension and he sighed as he realized that was probably part of the reason for the gaping wound within his soul. He did not know _why._ Why would someone kill Jiraiya of all people? Why did it have to be Naruto who was left behind to deal with the agony? Why had his death been so brutal?

 He came to the conclusion, as he placed the books into their slots, that he may never find the answers to his questions.

Naruto turned away with a frown intending to go back to the shelf and collect more books; his work was almost therapeutic it allowed him time to think whilst simultaneously let him switch off to every thought, every action, and every detail within his miniscule life that he did not care to remember. He would have done just that if something from the first table had not caught his eye.

 At first glance the two men whom had only just entered the library and sat down seemed rather normal; albeit, in Naruto’s opinion, undeniably handsome.  The taller and more mature looking one had long, black hair tied back in a loose ponytail; he appeared to be defined yet not overly musically in the white shirt and black trousers he was wearing. The slightly smaller one seamed younger, he had short black hair with an almost bluish undertone that flicked out at the bottom, his bangs were parted in the middle and framed his face so perfectly, that Naruto’s immediate thought was that he had been carved from angels. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans that emphasized his toned physique beautifully. Both men appeared to have pitch black eyes that engulfed any light granted to them, however Naruto was not close enough to see the minute details. 

 Yes, upon first glance both men appeared to be two normal individuals, sitting and having a quite conversation within the safe walls of the library but what had Naruto’s mouth agape and his eyes wide was the colour of the aura’s that were radiating off of them in waves; suffocating and drowning Naruto in their intensity. Even as both Adonis’s halted their conversation and locked their unearthly orbs with his own, he could not bring himself to look away. Naruto was completely transfixed.

 For one long drawn out second, the whole sphere of time and the concept of the present stood still. The earth slowed its rotation, and not even a breath escaped the boy who was so utterly captivated. It was as if reality had slipped and the only three people in the room was himself and the two divine men whom had not once broken eye contact.

 Naruto gulped as time resumed once again and he wiped the sweat off of his palms onto the sides of his jeans. He was the first to glance away and shatter the spell that had engulfed him; though he could still feel two pairs of black eyes regarding him and assessing him. Naruto did not know the reason for the tickles and sparks that shot through his body; he did not know the reason for his mesmerisation, nor could he pinpoint the cause of the butterflies swirling within his stomach which collided on every turn. But Naruto did know the reason behind his sudden nervousness and curiosity.

 The aura’s that surrounded the two men were so unique in their glow that Naruto had to force his eyes to remain on his shoes and not to sneak another glance. For one was of the purest white he had ever experienced and its partner was of the darkest black known to mankind.

 


	2. Meeting

 As Naruto resumed his task, his stomach would not settle and the butterflies were rampaging within his core. His mind was a whirl of continuous thoughts; twisting and turning like snakes in the recesses of his mind. He could not control them. Who were the two men? Was it just a coincidence that two people with undeniably _perfect_ auras were in the same vicinity as a person who could see them? And for that fact, how was it even possible to possess such auras?

 Mouth dry, Naruto mechanically walked back to the shelf to collect more books. Though he did not wish to have such a feeling, Naruto had a profuse urge to walk over and converse with the two men. The thought was completely ridiculous, utterly preposterous and absolutely tempting. What if they held answers to all the questions that stormed in Naruto’s head and burned and sizzled on the very tip of his tongue?

 Taking a deep breath, Naruto gently shook his head to remove such thoughts; he had to focus on his work right now, he could not afford to get distracted…least of all by the bizarre talent that plagued him so.

 Picking up another pile of books, he went about his business and gently placed them back into the empty slots where they should have been, dotted around the library. A few times he passed the two men and could feel their gazes on the back on his neck; his skin prickled and rose. Naruto could not shake the feeling that they were constantly watching him, watching him like wolves observe their prey before attacking and ending its very existence. Dread pooled within him. The very notion of him being vulnerable in the space he considered safe and secure, terrified him entirely.

 He supposed this was how Jiraiya had felt mere seconds before his genocide. It was unnerving. So very unnerving, to realize that even when a person is encompassed by the walls that guard them, they are still defences, utterly helpless…exposed to almost every threat that stands against them in this obscure world.  And as Naruto sat down on one of the empty seats, trying desperately to ground himself against such thoughts, he began to itch the birthmark located on his left forearm. It was a nervous habit he had cultivated since he learned how to walk; it was a consistent routine present only to quiet the swirling anxiety he felt within.

 Naruto knew deep inside that his paranoia was irrational. The two men his mind was so thoroughly focused on had absolutely nothing to do with his grandfather’s murder…had absolutely no connection to the glows that Naruto could distinguished. However, his only link to rationality had been Jiraiya himself and now even he had disappeared from Naruto’s life.

 His itching had begun to get worse and his mind was roaming; his thoughts overwhelming in their persistence. Naruto’s chest tightened and his breathing increased. What if the person who had killed Jiraiya had not considered him their main target? What if they had been looking for something else? _Someone else?_ Perhaps his grandfather had only been seen as an obstacle in their path, protecting the real objective. And perhaps the true objective of theirs was still alive, still breathing and walking and living in constant fear…What if they had been looking for Naruto all along?

 Naruto started at a sudden touch of his shoulder and instantly ceased his itching of the spiralled birthmark. His thoughts halted and he was rapidly brought back to the present. Turning his head so that he could face the person whose hand had made contact with his shoulder, Naruto’s eyes widened and his breath hitched.

 Standing behind him was one of the very men that his mind had been so focused on. His pitch black eyes were locked with Naruto’s own and Naruto felt completely engulfed by his dark aura; its murky tendrils almost wrapping around Naruto’s form completely, suffocating him so beautifully. And as the man removed his hand from Naruto’s shoulder the spell was utterly shattered, the aura receded, automatically returning to the flawless man and Naruto’s breath came back to him.

 “Apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The man said simply. His voice, while quiet was one that commanded obedience and respect, its tone coated in underlying power.

 Naruto gave him a shaky smile while scratching the back of his neck. “It’s okay, I was kinda spacing out.” He said sheepishly. “Is there something you need?”

 The man gave Naruto a small nod and reached into his jean pocket, producing a perfectly folded piece of paper; he handed it to Naruto.

 “I need to know if you have that book.”

 Gently, Naruto unfolded the paper and glanced at the words sprawled elegantly across it. He could feel the man’s gaze just like before; intense and powerful and penetrating like he was trying to expose Naruto piece by painful piece. Gulping silently, Naruto willed his mind to focus on the book title. He was extremely talented at his chosen job, having read the majority of the books within the library Naruto was able to tell someone near enough the exact location of a specific book without checking on the computers archive. It was a familiar book title; one about religion if he recalled correctly.

 He gave the man a small grin.

“Sure, follow me.” Naruto said before getting up and walking to the large shelf, in an alcove across the library, he could feel the man’s presence trailing behind him. “It should be around here somewhere…” He mumbled to himself, his fingers quickly skimming each book in the endless rows until he found the exact one he was searching for.

 “Ahh – here you go.” Naruto said as he reached for the book and slowly flicked through the pages before snapping in shut once again. He turned to face the perfect human being that stood behind him.

 “I’ll just go and check it out for you th– ”

 Abruptly, Naruto’s mouth was completely covered by a pale hand that resembled impeccable marble and his body was gently forced back into the shelf; the edges of rectangular stories digging softly into his back. His eyes widened considerably and his gaze flitted left and right, searching frantically for an escape route, panic had ignited within him and even though Naruto would have normally tackled the man for even attempting such an action, he was not in his usual state of mind. Grief and loss and loneliness and confusion had clouded his rationality; cloaked his mind in a veil of utter despair. His reactions were delayed.

 The man regarded him for a mere second before his head jerked to the opposite side of the library and his eyes narrowed; his muscles tensed before he returned his scrutinizing gaze to Naruto. Gingerly his free hand raised Naruto’s arm and the pads of his fingers ran over the spiral birthmark on Naruto’s forearm. Naruto was completely frozen. The mans fingers felt like feathers grazing over the surface of his skin and if the situation had been different, Naruto knew he would have felt completely relaxed, compliant in every sense of the word. However, the panic he felt had not dissipated and the man’s touch only succeeded in increasing it further making him struggle against the inhuman strength that held him. He needed to escape. He needed release and freedom. The only words that rang through his head were _danger danger danger_.

 Noticing his struggles the man released his arm and leaned in closer so that his mouth was right next to Naruto’s ear. Even though he had removed his hand from Naruto’s mouth in the process, Naruto could not speak. He moved his lips. Screamed for help, and yet no sound escaped him; not a whisper, not a breath.

 “Shh, this is a library. It would be best for you to keep the noise down.” The man said, and Naruto could see the slightly sadistic smirk that adorned his lips. Fury burned behind liquid blue orbs and yet he was solid, frozen in place by an invisible power that caressed and held his entire being.

 “Naruto, I need you to listen to me.” The man whispered smoothly in his ear and in response Naruto’s jaw clenched; How could he have known that that was his name? They had never crossed paths before, nor exchanged any words so how could this man know of him?

 Naruto’s breath was stolen from him when the man began speaking again.

 “Their after you Naruto. I do not have enough time to explain the reasons why to you but I need you to realize that you’re in danger. They killed Jiraiya because he was protecting you and now they have the means to take you.”

 This man knew of his grandfather, knew of his murder, knew of certain events and circumstances that not even Naruto himself had been aware of. But what exactly did the man mean. Was Jiraiya involved in some type of gang that was now hunting Naruto? No. That wasn’t even possible. Jiraiya had been a kind individual. Perhaps the man was lying to him and it was all one enormous coincidence.

 Naruto had never been one to believe in coincidence.

 “You must act normal, do not even hint that you know about their existence and whatever happens realize that my brother and I are on your side, Naruto.” He said before slowly stepping away from Naruto’s body and inclining his head toward the long-haired man that was standing near the edge of the bookshelf.

 Suddenly, all sensation returned to Naruto’s body; his limps could move and his voice worked and his reactions were instantaneous. Never the less he did not make any move to attack the man that had restrained him, Naruto was overwhelmed. He regarded the elder male that stood a distance away from them; his expression seemed sympathetic and kinder that the male standing in front of him. Who were they? Why was he involved in their mess? Was it all connected to the auras that were twisting and turning and entwining with each other outside of their bodies? In spite of the situation, Naruto still found it astounding to see aura’s of black and white emitting from a person’s being.

 After giving each other a small nod, the younger male began to walk to the others side. Naruto realized that they were going to leave and even though his personal space had just been invaded by one of the flawless specimens, he did not know when he was going to speak with them again and therefore wished to have one of his burning questions answered.

 “Wait!” Naruto said, loudly enough for both to hear and turn to face him expectantly. “I have no idea what you're taking about you know.”

 Both men exchanged a look before the elder spoke for the first time.

 “You will soon enough.” His voice reminded Naruto of church bells ringing in the distance; pure and utterly beautiful.

 “Was that all?” The younger asked, his face void of any emotion that had been present before that moment.

 “No.” Naruto began, grinding his teeth at the man’s haughty tone of voice and arrogant presence. “I don’t think it’s fair that you know my name but I don’t know either of yours.”

 There was completely silence as both males contemplated Naruto’s request; Naruto waited patiently for the next spoken word.

 “Itachi.” The elder said with a small smile. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you Naruto.”

 Itachi then glanced at his younger brother; willing him to introduce himself and giving him a slightly disapproving look when he snorted and rolled his eyes in response.

 “Sasuke.” He finally said.

 Deciding not to look to deeply into what Itachi had meant, Naruto gave the two men a bright grin immediately forgiving Sasuke for his previous actions. And in one inconsequential, insignificant and miniscule second, Sasuke and Itachi disappeared completely in a short burst of black fire and burning white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)  
> I already have the first 3 chapters posted onto fanfiction.net and I haven't got around to starting the 4th yet; ill have to start soon!!


	3. Nightmare

 Both brothers stood, located at the very top of the city’s highest building; able to oversee every living being moving on the ground beneath. Both brothers stood like marble gods commanding their legions and leading them into a fierce battle of bones and blood and metal.

 “Are you quite certain he’s the one their looking for Sasuke?” Itachi asked, his words floating gracefully through the harsh wind that enveloped both their forms. 

 “Yes.” Sasuke said simply. “I saw the marking; he had it on his left forearm.”

 Taking in Sasuke’s words Itachi merely nodded and a thoughtful look graced his inhumanely perfect features. For a small moment neither spoke after Sasuke’s declaration, all they could feel was the unforgiving breeze that whipped at their skin and the chill that froze them down to their very souls.

 “Well then,” Itachi began, “assuming he does not know of the events that are transpiring around him, Naruto will be needing our protection.”

 “Hn. Must we get involved Brother?”

 “You know as well as I do that that child could be the end to this world, Sasuke. We must offer him a choice; preferably before they force him to bend to their will.”

 Sasuke paused for a minute second, his face completely unreadable to any who did not know him. “Both sides will be fighting to claim him for their own. Protecting him won’t be easy an easy task.” Sasuke said tonelessly, finally turning his head to lock eyes with his elder sibling.

 “Have faith. We are exiled, they do not have power over us and we are free to do as we so please. Protecting the boy is included in that freedom, little brother.” Itachi said, granting Sasuke a soft smile.

 Glancing away from the rare show of affection, Sasuke regarded human kind that resided below him. What he saw was not disappointing nor saddening to him; it was rather exhilarating. He could feel and sense and experience every single one of their pathetic sins, the knowledge was fulfilling…nourishing even, to know that perfection was so far from what humanity was. That even though they had been created in His image, they were flawed. Magnificently so. It gave Sasuke a sick type of satisfaction to realize that he was the manifestation of the gaping black wounds within human hearts; he was unyielding and merciless and utterly cruel in most of his actions. Everything in which his brother was not.

 Turning back to Itachi, a smirk formed across his lips. “Let us hope he is as powerful as the legends say.”

 “Indeed.” Itachi said, nodding.

 And as both the darkness and the light crawled up to envelop both bodies, nothing was left behind in their aftermath. Nothing remained as both Itachi and Sasuke disappeared from view.  Nothing, except two feathers that had originated from the most majestic wings created from the earth. One pitch black in its infinite intensity and the other as pure white as the snow that fell upon Christmas morning.

 -

 Icy blue orbs stared straight ahead at the window overlooking the outside garden. They were blank. Devoid of the spark they had once so gloriously held. Gazing straight through the crystal glass that protected his kitchen, Naruto was lost in his own tiny world of immeasurable thoughts and countless images. As he mechanically stirred the hot water encasing his ramen noodles, he could not drag his thoughts away from what had happened at the library that very same day. Naruto had so many questions, numerous theories and inquiries that would, perhaps never be listened to.

 His whole body felt utterly numb and empty. He supposed this was to be blamed on the crushing silence that had only recently appeared in his small house. Before, Jiraiya’s mere presence had completely crumpled that silence; destroyed it into fragmented pieces, scattered through the rooms. Now, however, it had returned with a vengeance and Naruto could only stand there, lacking any semblance of emotion, and experience the brute force of absolute emptiness and desolation bare down on his shoulders.

 Pulled out of his thoughts as a drop of ramen soup splashed on his fingers, Naruto glanced down at his pitiful meal and sighed. He had no will to eat. No will to nourish his body and yet he knew that he needed to feed; knew that that’s what Jiraiya would be telling him to do if he were there. And so Naruto moved and obliterated the dark, consuming spell he had been under. Slowly he picked up his warm bowl and walked upstairs to his room.

 His heart gave a wild clench when he passed his grandfather’s room; since the last day Naruto had spoken with him, he had not entered that room…it was sacred and holy and utter sacrilege to break the unspoken rule and go inside. However, he did gain a gruesome type of gratification from knowing that he could still _feel_. Human emotions he could deal with. Sadness and despair he could experience and overcome, yet emptiness was completely destroying. Unequivocally crippling.

 Biting his lip to keep the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks at bay, Naruto placed his meal on the side table next to his bed and then gradually slid underneath the covers. He found the warmth comforting and soothing both to his body, mind and soul.

 Reaching over he took a few slurps of his noodle soup before placing it back down, thinking that he would finish it later. Outside of his bedroom window Naruto could hear the wind violently pounding at the glass and shaking his whole house; rain had begun to fall, only aiding to the brutal display of anger. It was almost an exact representation of how he was feeling. Rage and hatred and misery and hopelessness coursed through his veins; confusing and paining Naruto greatly.

 _Maybe I should get some sleep,_ _it might help._ Naruto thought with a slight frown. And with that he curled up in the foetal position, desperately seeking security within himself, and fell into blissful unconsciousness.

 -

  _White surrounded him._

_“Come to us Naruto…”_

_Embracing him in an endless multitude of seemingly comforting ripples._

_“Join us Naruto…”_

_His body felt drowsy and hollow and heavy, the words that circled through the air like a wheel within a wheel, were the only supporters and directors to a location he had no knowledge of._

_White feathers tumbled to the ground before him. Sweeping along his skin like soft finger tips; hiding the sharp, razor edges that lay beneath._

_Abruptly the scene changed. Darkness surrounded him and a chilling shiver worked its way up his spine. The coils of black limbs bound him, yet their hold was not painful or tight; rather…soft, smooth against his skin._

_“No, Naruto. Join us…”_

_The voice was darker, deeper, more compelling than the previous one. And yet, he still had no clue what they were talking about._

_“…help us.”_

_White started to leak into the blackness once again and both divided into a split amount of colour. Each opposing the young man situated in the middle. The tendrils that extended from each started to tug on one of Naruto’s arm; the black on the left and the white on the right._

_They started to pull._

_“Join our side…”_

_Yanking and wrenching at his very being._

_“No. Help our cause…you must.”_

_Unexpectedly, flames surrounded everything that Naruto could see; both colours began to burn in the blazing fires. It was hot. Scorching even; the heat practically seared and sizzled his skin._

_“Naruto…”_

_Screaming filled his ears; his own joining the appalling symphony._

_“Naruto…”_

_Directly in front of him Itachi and Sasuke’s forms appeared, both with a quiet type of expectance present on their features. He tried to call for them, tried to tell them to run, tried to tell them to save themselves, but it was too late._

_For they were burning to._

_-_

 Gasping for breath, Naruto bolted up in his bed. He raised his hand to his forehead in an attempt to ground himself and felt the cold sweat that had gathered there during his nightmare. Naruto brought his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes, trying frantically to calm his breathing. It was still dark and a cool breeze was blowing in from the open window making the curtains flutter inwards. The storm had calmed, but Naruto could still make out the remaining droplets on the window, left from the rain.

 Slowly leaving the warmth of his bed, Naruto stood and stretched; knowing that it was nearly impossible for him to return to a dreaming state, he made his way to the window.  Looking out, Naruto breathed in the fresh air and took in the sight of his street. Puddles could be seen from where he was, and the ripples within them from small droplets still falling from the sky could be perceived. Sighing to himself, Naruto stepped back and furrowed his brows slightly as he looked at the windows.

 “I could have sworn they were closed when I went to sleep.” Naruto said, slightly confused. Shrugging, he closed the windows and picked up the bowl that now contained cold ramen-noodle soup. Gradually he made his way downstairs, still distracted by the nightmare that was so fresh in his mind. Perhaps his consciousness was still focused on what Itachi and Sasuke had said to him, it was bugging him and his mind was twisting and snaking to try and understand what they had meant.

 As he poured the soup into the bin and placed his bowl in the dishwasher, he paused. His skin began to prickle and the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. On the kitchen counter, right next to the sink was a clean white feather.

 His eyes widened and he took a step back in absolute inconceivability.

 Naruto’s entire body froze and his muscles seized and his jaw locked when he heard a soft, authoritative voice coming from behind him. It was familiar. Painfully familiar in its potency and yet he could not match a face to this echoing voice. He had heard it before, heard it reverberate through the recessive of his mind, heard it swim through the windmills located within the fields of his unconsciousness. The only image that he could think of when exposed to such a voice was white. Pure white.

 

 Like the glittering diamonds born from mere coal.

 

“Naruto…”


	4. Angel

Flinching at his spoken name, Naruto whipped around and came face to face with its origin. The man standing before him was human and yet simultaneously his entire presence radiated sanctity, the orange hair atop his head glittered in the darkness like flames situated on candles. His eyes were hypnotic, more compelling than any sight Naruto had experienced before…enchanting – dangerous. The neutral expression planted on his features only added to the superiority of his being and yet the most striking part of the man before him was his aura. Naruto had only ever seen one other individual whom possessed such an aura and that was Itachi. Burning white encased his form.

 For a small moment Naruto’s muscles froze as he took in the beautifully deadly appearance in front of him; he felt as if his whole body had been placed in an endless trance, colours twirling and spiralling into the man’s radiance without neither a beginning nor an end.

 And the spell broke.

 Naruto’s cognition returned and as such his sense of reality. Regardless of this person’s aura and commanding appearance, he was a stranger to Naruto – a stranger who had entered his house, his sacred sanctuary, without permission. The anger, which had become so familiar after losing his grandfather, surfaced and bubbled under his skin; liquid acid boiling blood red.

 “Who the hell are you?”

 A perfect orange eye brow raised and the man took a step forward. Immediately, Naruto took a step back and assumed a defensive position; glaring at the man before him.

 “I assure you, I mean you no harm…” the man said silkily, bringing his palms up to relay submission – peace.

 “You didn’t answer my question.” Naruto growled, willing his body to relax slightly yet keeping his fists clenched at his side.

 The man regarded Naruto’s posture for a split second and lowered his hands slowly, making no sudden movements. He had not come to threaten the boy; not yet. “My name is Nagato. I’ve come to speak with you, Naruto.”

 Naruto frowned at the use of his name; he hated being left in the dark, particularly when it regarded information involving him. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many answers he needed to obtain. And yet, Naruto did not trust the man before him, no matter how much tranquillity he resonated.

 “Why? And how is it that you know my name?” Naruto asked, “I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

 Nagato hummed in contemplation before his deep voice bounced from the walls. “Perhaps you don’t remember me; you were only very young at the time of our first meeting.”

 Naruto’s frown only deepened and his eyes narrowed, reluctant to believe Nagato’s words.

 “However, that is quite irrelevant at the moment.” Nagato said, dismissing Naruto’s curiosity and confusion and getting straight to his desired point. “I’m going to assume you’ve already met them both.”

 Naruto’s stomach flipped with unease. He had a slight inkling about who Nagato was referring to and he did not like the sensation one bit. Having been isolated and alone most of his life, Naruto did not make a habit of meeting new people; there was only two individuals that Nagato could be referring to. And yet, he had a strong urge to protect this information, to protect Itachi and Sasuke both from the charismatic man.

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Naruto said through clenched teeth; his mind drifting back, trying desperately to remember whether he locked the door – Naruto needed an exit, needed a path to freedom.

 Nagato’s face remained void of emotion. “I can see through your lies, yet I do not understand why you try to hide the fact that you know them from me. Do you truly believe them to be on your side? Do you trust them over me, Naruto?”

 “Obviously,” Naruto snorted. “They didn’t break into my house.”

 “A house is merely a structure built from bricks you do not own, residing on earth you do not own; the action of entering such a structure is meaningless…it is not yours. You cannot base your trust on such an insignificant detail.”

 Nails digging into palms, Naruto was prepared to lash out; scream at the bastard that dared insinuate he had no claim to this house. It was his, his sanctuary – it had never been nor ever would be meaningless to Naruto. Before he could, however, Nagato held up a palm, immediately silencing him.

 “There is a war happening at this very moment, I do not wish to argue with you. But do not think for one second that Itachi and Sasuke are trying to protect you; they are exiled, deserters if you will – even I do not know what they are planning.”

 Naruto blinked at that statement; war? Exiled? From where exactly?

 “You are special, the child we have all been searching for. You are the key to ending this war, Naruto – but you must choose to help us, rather than waste your energy on traitors who have no loyalty to either side.”

  _They’re after you…_

 Nagato took a step forward, his aura increasing in intensity. Suffocating – menacing.

 “Trust me…” Nagato said smoothly.

  _They have the means to take you…_

“Come with me, Naruto. You can help me rebuilt this world, restore it to its former glory.”

  _You are in danger._

 And as Nagato stepped forward once more and reached out to encase Naruto’s forearm in a steel grip, Naruto jolted; Sasuke’s voice reverberating through him like flamed energy.

 “Back off! I won’t be going anywhere with anybody!”

 As the words left Naruto’s mouth, his hands flew back out of Nagato’s reach and simultaneously Nagato’s form was catapulted backwards in a blast of invisible force, of blinding power, straight through the wall of Naruto’s home and several miles across the opposite field.

 Glancing down at his open palms, eyes wide and breath heavy, Naruto stared…his mind blank at such surreal events. Slamming into action, Naruto ran, grabbing the nearest pair of shoes on his route and banging the door behind him – he could not stay there a moment longer, not after what had taken place, not knowing that he could be attacked or taken at any time, without any warning. Adrenaline rushing through him, fuelling him, Naruto took comfort in running, only stopping once to place the shoes on his feet.

 It was not safe, nowhere was safe. Though he had absolutely no idea what was happening, Naruto knew his sanctuary had been breached, he had nowhere to go, no one to turn to and the only option left was to escape, hide – run. His hands were shaking. His body scorched with adrenaline. His mind a mess of incomprehensible images and words and figures and sparks. Naruto’s confusion only fuelled his desire to escape.

 Racing past buildings and random individuals who were spaced on black streets, Naruto began to slow, his throat burning with exertion and his muscles aching with the power put forth into them. Finding a groove in between two buildings, Naruto rested his back against the wall and slid down; forehead resting on trembling knees and nails gripping blond locks. His breath came out in pants while his thoughts began to arrange themselves.

 They were after him. ( _Who?)_

 He was being chased – hunted. ( _Why?)_

He had made Nagato’s being fly straight through his kitchen wall. ( _How?)_

A pale hand, seemingly appearing from nowhere, firmly gripped Naruto’s shoulder and hauled him to his feet in one fluid motion. For a moment, Naruto was disorientated at how quickly his position had shifted and then, Naruto fought. Scratched and lashed out and struggled against the grip – it was not threatening, yet nor was it gentle.

 “H-hey…!” Naruto choked out, trying to get the hand off him, the person _away_ from his space. In the darkness he could not even distinguish their aura which only increased his growing panic.

 “Relax. Stop struggling,” A calm voice said, an eerily familiar voice almost completely devoid of emotion.

 And Naruto obeyed almost instantly, his mind reeling back to where he had heard it before – climbing over the recent hurdles of outrageous conversations and actions to do so. It clicked like the noise of crickets in spring.

 “Sasuke!? What the hell are you doing here?” he asked incredulously. And without even giving Sasuke a second to answer, Naruto continued. “Someone’s chasing me, you know – you should leave, I don’t think it’s safe…”

 Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto’s shoulder, allowing him to stand on shaky legs. “I know, I did warn you before.”

 Naruto scowled.

 “Well, thank you so much for your generosity. I appreciate you telling me exactly when they were going to come after me and exactly who ‘they’ even are!”

 Sasuke regarded Naruto silently, waiting for him to calm down before speaking. “Itachi and I didn’t think he would try to make contact with you as soon as he did.”

 “What did he say to you?” Sasuke asked after Naruto glared.

 Heaving a sigh and resting his back once more against the brick wall, Naruto thought back to his and Nagato’s conversation mere minutes ago.

 “He asked if I’d met you and then told me not to trust either you or Itachi…” Naruto said quietly – mentally, emotionally…physically exhausted. “I can’t really remember much else; my brains a mess.”

 Nodding slightly, Sasuke took a step forward into Naruto’s personal space; his inky aura blending in with the blackness surrounding them and almost consuming Naruto whole.

 “And do you, Naruto?” Sasuke asked calmly. “Trust us, that is.”

 Tired and drained blue eyes met Sasuke’s own and Naruto felt tingles ignite his spine – grains of sand tumbling down its length. Small hairs stood on end in response to the sensation and even if he was ordered to by the highest authority known to human kind, Naruto could not have broken the eye contact between himself and the glorious human being standing before him. Warmth consumed his innards.

 “I have no idea why, but yes I do,” Naruto said.

 If the moon had been replaced with a ball of burning fire, Naruto could have sworn that an almost unnoticeable smile tugged at the stoic face belonging to Sasuke.  

 “Good.”

 The moment was broken when Sasuke’s head whipped to the side in one smooth movement and he stared at the opening to where they stood.

 “It’s not safe here,” Sasuke said coolly. “I need you to come with me, Naruto.”

 Taking a small step back, Naruto glanced to the opening as if weighing the option of running once more; after all he could not risk Sasuke becoming endangered.

 “Where to?”

 “Some place where I can explain all that is happening. Some place that is safe.”

 And a pale hand extended palm up towards Naruto, offering him security, refuge. Offering him a sanctuary that had not been breached. Naruto looked to the hand and then back up to Sasuke before a determined frown took over his features and he grabbed Sasuke’s hand in his own. Gripped haven between all five fingers.

 In a burst of darkness they disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys have waited so long for this, but I'm been swamped with exams lately, I apologize!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I think its going to be a long story so please bear with me on the updates. Let me know what you think (I hope everyones kindof in charactor at least!!)


End file.
